13 Ways to
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Verschiedene Listen mit 13 Wegen um etwas zu tun, Tanz der Vampire, Phantom der Oper, Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe und vieles mehr. Nicht ernst nehmen!
1. get rid of Raoul de Chagny

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise, I don't own

**13 Ways to...**

**... get rid of Raoul de Changy**

- Ein Stöckchen werfen

- Ihn erwürgen (Punjab-Lasso!)

- Ihn ins Tierheim stecken

- In die Ecke schicken

- Guillotine

- Vogonen Gedichte vorlesen

- Tokio Hotel vorspielen

- Gewichte für die Wasserwage holen lassen (und er darf nicht zurück kommen, bevor er sie hat!)

- Herbert zum Essen servieren

- In die Folterkammer sperren (und dann zuschauen...)

- Ein 16 Tonnen Gewicht auf ihn fallen lassen (á la Monty Python)

- Ihn Voldemort als Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichen... ‚zum Spielen'

- Den Nazgûl erzählen, dass Raoul den Ring hat


	2. annoy Harry Potter

**13 Ways to...**

**... annoy Harry Potter**

- Ein Tshirt mit der Aufschrift „I'm with Stupid" anziehen und ihm überall hin folgen

- Den Gryffindor Löwen auf seinen Roben durch ein rosa Kätchen ersetzen

- Statt Gryffindor „Gryffinbore" sagen

- Nimm einen Edding und mal ihm (wenn er schläft) ein „AC" auf die linke Seite neben seine Narbe und ein „DC" auf die rechte

- Zeige auf seine Stirn und sage „Du hast da was", jedes Mal wenn du ihn siehst

- Fang an „Moonlight" von Cats zu summen, sobald die Rede auf Remus Lupin kommt

- Frag ihn warum sein Patronus wie der Hirsch von Jägermeister aussieht

- Beklag dich lauthals über deine Eltern und sag ihm dann, wie gut er es doch hat...

- Wenn er wieder einmal hoffnungslos überfordert ist in Potions, seufze leicht und sage, dass du dich unterfordert fühlst

- Schwärm ihm von Professor Snape vor

- Sag ihm, dass er und Draco Malfoy ein süßes Paar abgeben würden

- Versuche mit ihm Freuds Theorien zu diskutieren, besonders die über ‚Penisersatz' und bring dann seinen Besen gaaanz ‚unauffällig' zur Sprache

- Deute hinter ihn und rufe ‚Vorsicht! Hinter dir!'... jedes Mal wenn du ihn siehst


	3. get Detention fro Snape

**13 Ways to...**

… **get Detention from Snape**

- Seine schwarze Robe pink färben – während des Unterrichts

- Einen Kessel explodieren lassen

- Mit den Zaubertrankzutaten rumspielen

- Mit einem Strohhalm im Kessel Blubber-Blasen machen

- Eine ‚Essenschlacht' mit den Zaubertrankzutaten anzetteln

- Eine Stereoanlage in seinen Kerker stelle und auflegen: Kelly Family, O happy day, Kübelböck, Britney Spears, Let the sunshine in, Kumbaya, ...

- Während dem Unterricht in die Wange kneifen

- Während dem Unterricht vorrennen, ihm die Haare durcheinanderbringen und wieder weglaufen.

- Laut rumerzählen, dass dein Boggart Snape war und was man damit gemacht hat, kurz vor Potions, so dass er's noch hört.

- Halloween: sich mit einer Dose leuchtend pinken Haarspray an Snape anschleichen und besprühen...

- Ihm laut mitteilen, dass du ihn in Die Hard viel besser fandest...

- Kaugummi kauen und Blasen machen, die genau dann platzt, wenn er an dir vorbei geht

- Deinen Kessel umschmeißen – am besten wenn er gerade vorbeigeht


	4. get rid of Harry Potter

**13 Ways to...**

**... get rid of Harry Potter**

- Verrate Voldemort wo sich Harry aufhält

- Teile Erik (a.k.a. Das Phantom der Oper, a.k.a. der Operngeist) mit, dass Harry in Christine verliebt ist

- Sage Herbert, dass Harry auf ihn steht

- Sage Harry dass es seine Bestimmung ist, nach Mordor zu gehen und den Ring zu vernichten

- Biete ihm an, ihm das Fallschirmspringen beizubringen und vergesse ‚aus Versehen' seinen Fallschirm – was dir natürlich erst einfällt, als ihr schon gesprungen seid

- Arrangiere ein Blind Date für ihn – mit Bellatrix Lestrange

- Schicke ihn auf die Suche nach einem Gebüsch...

- ... wenn er ein Gebüsch gefunden hat, verlange von ihm, dass er den größten Baum des Waldes mit einem Hering fällt

- Sperre ihn in Eriks Folterkammer

- Lasse ihm eine Einladung zu Von Krolocks Mitternachtsball zukommen – als Hauptgericht

- Benutze ihn als Zielscheibe – zum Bogenschießen

- Erfinde einige neue Zaubertränke – und lasse ihn Versuchskaninchen spielen

- Verfüttere ihn an den Balrog


	5. get Detention fron Snape 2

**13 Ways to...**

… **get Detention from Snape 2**

- Die Wände des Klassenzimmers pink färben

- Lauter kleine Vögel und Schmetterling aus dem Nichts hervorzaubern

- Frag ihn, ob er einmal was mit Remus Lupin /James Potter/Sirius Black hatte

- Frag ihn, ob es stimmt, dass Voldemort ein Drachen-Tattoo auf der Brust hat

- Schenk ihm ein rosa Bunny Kostüm und fag ihn ob er es nächstes Halloween anziehn will

- Schenk ihm Shampoo

- Frag ihn, wieviele Wochen es schon her ist, seitdem er sich die Haare gewaschen hat

- In seinem Unterricht einschlafen

- Versuche ihn mit Herbert von Krolock zu verkuppeln

- Beschwer dich während dem Unterricht darüber dass dir langeweilig ist

- Bezeichne seinen Unterricht als ‚Hauswirtschaft' oder als ‚Kochkurs'

- Schmecke deinen Trank wie eine Suppe ab – und stelle fest dass noch etwas Salz fehlt, genau dann wenn er an deinem Tisch vorbeikommt (sollte natürlich kein giftiger Trank sein)

- Fang an laut zu kreischen, sobald er dich anspricht, und hör' erst wieder damit auf, wenn die Stunde zu Ende ist – oder du auf der Krankenstation landest


	6. annoy Breda von Krolock

**13 Ways to...**

… **annoy Breda von Krolock**

- Trete ihm auf seinen Umhang

- Teile ihm mit, dass er ‚da ein paar graue Haare hat'

- Sage ihm er sähe schwul aus in seinen Klamotten

- Male seinen Sarg rosa an

- Funktioniere seinen Sarg zum ‚Blumentopf' um

- Wachse die Stufen der Wendeltreppe

- Schenke ich einen Gutschein für's Sonnenstudio

- Sage ihm er hat Mundgeruch... nach abgestandenem Blut

- Mache ihn betrunken und wecke ihn am nächsten Abend mit ‚Sheer Heart Attack' von Queen (oder Heavy Metal) auf...

- Esse seeehr viel Knoblauch und hauche ihn dann dauernd an, wenn du mit ihm sprichst

- Sortiere die Bücher in seiner Bibliothek neu – nach Größe, nach Farbe...

- Teile ihm mit dass der ‚dark and evil look' out sei und besorge ihm einen kompletten Satz neuer Kleidung – bunt, mit Blumen und Sonnenmotiven, Plüsch, Stringtangas...

- Sage dass Dracula doch viel cooler sei als er


	7. annoy King Leonidas of Sparta

**13 Ways to...**

**... annoy King Leonidas of Sparta**

- Benütze seinen Schild zum Schlittenfahren

- Benütze sein Schwert als Küchenmesser

- Benütze seinen Helm als Blumentopf

- Bleiche seinen roten Mantel – bis er ein schönes Rosa hat

- Male einen großen Smilie auf sein Schild

- Male Herzen und Blümchen auf seinen Mantel

- Schneide seinen Bart ab wenn er schläft

- Verpasse ihm zu dem roten Mantel passend einen weißen Bart, eine rote Zipfelmütze und einen großen braunen Sack

- Frage ihn, ob er in Mathe durchgefallen ist: 300 Spartaner + hunderttausend Perser Glory... da stimmt doch was nicht mit der Gleichung...

- Male ihm mit schwarzer, nicht abwaschbarer, Farbe eine große Zielscheibe auf die Brust...

- Wenn er gerade eine Kampftaktik erklärt hat, melde dich und frage ‚Wie war das im Mittelteil?'

- Frage ihn, warum er dauernd in einer Leder-Windel herumläuft... (vorzugsweise aus großer Entfernung g)

- Bestelle ihm ‚schöne, liebe Grüße und viele Küsschen' von Xerxes


	8. save Severus Snape DH SPOILERS!

Danke für die lieben Reviews! hug

!!! Deathly Hallows Spoilers !!!

**13 Ways to...**

**... save Severus Snape**

1.Bringe Voldemort um bevor dieser Snape töten kann

2.Schnappe dir Rons Ratte an seinem ersten Schultag und verfüttere sie an Buckbeak

3.Verarbeite Nagini zu Schuhen und Handtaschen, bevor sie Snape angreift

4.Reise in die Vergangenheit und töte Tom Riddle noch bevor er nach Hogwarts kommt

5.Er hat selbst so schön in Band 1 gesagt dass er ‚sogar den Tod aufhalten' (even put a stopper in death) kann... lass es dir von ihm zeigen und sorge dafür dass er die benötigten Tränke erhält

6.Stoppe seine Blutungen und leiste Erste Hilfe (hat von diesen verdammten Kindern da keiner drangedacht!?!)

7.Mache ihn zum Vampir...

8.Erwecke ihn wieder zum Leben (wozu gibt's schließlich Magie… bei Buffy hat's doch auch funktioniert)

9.Mach es wie Orpheus und folge ihm in die Unterwelt… aber dreh' dich ja nicht um!

10.Verstecke dich in der Shrieking Shack und töte Voldemort und/oder Nagini bevor dieser der Schlange befehlen kann Snape zu töten

11.Braue Polyjuice Potion und schicke jemanden unwichtigen (irgendein nerviges Kind oder so) als Snape zu Voldemort während du den echten Severus in Sicherheit bringst

12.Schenke Severus einen Mungo zum Geburtstag... und sag' ihm er soll ihn immer mit sich nehmen

13.Verkaufe deine Seele um sein Leben zu retten g

Wie hoffentlich klar is, ist nicht alles immer 100ig ernst gemeint... g


	9. annoy Voldemort and the Death Eaters

**13 Ways to...**

… **annoy Voldemort and/or the Death Eaters**

- Fang jedes mal an zu singen, wenn du einen Death Eater mit Maske siehst: 'He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…'

- Frage Voldemort warum er ein Kleid trägt

- Sage Voldemort dass Sauron viel cooler ist als er

- Frage Voldemort ob er auch einen ‚Einen Ring' hat

- Wenn du bei einem Death Eater Treffen bist, gehe auf Voldemort zu und fange an zu singen: ‚Pityful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you know?...'

- Färbe sämtlich Roben pink.

- Gründe ein ‚Death Eater Gilde'

- Begrüße Voldemort vor seinen Death Eatern mit folgenden Worten: ‚Hey, Alter, wie geht's denn so? Heute schon Harry Potter getötet?'

- Nach der Schlacht im Ministerium, erscheine vor Voldemort (und anwesenden Death Eatern) und fange an zu singen: ‚Always look on th ebright side of life...'

- Frage Voldemort wieso er es immer noch nicht geschafft hat, ein minderjähriges Kind zu erledigen...

- Teile den Death Eatern mit dass Voldemort schwul ist und heimlich in einen von ihnen verliebt ist – aber du weißt nicht, in wen

- Bezeichne Voldemort als ‚the Wicked Witch of the West'... und verteidige dich dann damit, dass das 'Kleid' das er trägt, ja auch sehr irreführend ist

- Frage Voldemort ob er dich zum Wizard of Oz begleiten will – vielleicht bekommt er ja ein Gehirn von ihm


	10. annoy the Phantom of the Opera

**13 Ways to...**

**... annoy the Phantom of the Opera**

- Verstecke seine Maske

- Male seine Maske an – mit Smilies, Blümchen, Schmetterlingen…

- Schwärme ihm von Raoul vor

- Versuche ihn mit Raoul (oder Herbert) zu verkuppeln

- Zwinge ihn dazu sich mit dir die Phantom Verfilmungen anzuschauen – und zwar alle!

- Wecke ihn Morgens mit ‚All I Ask Of You'

- Bringe seine Notenblätter völlig durcheinander

- Tausche die Noten von seinem ‚Don Juan' gegen ‚Monty Python's Spamalot' aus

- Behandle sein Kostüm für den Maskenball mit Bleichmittel – aus Red Death wird Pink Death

- Klebe bunte Glasmalereien an die Wände seiner Spiegelkammer

- Besorge dir einen großen kitschigen Spiegel, häng ihn im Wohnzimmer an die Wand und stell dich jedes Mal wenn Erik den Raum betritt, vor dem Spiegel in Pose... ‚Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand...'

- Spiele ihm ein paar CDs vor... Britney Spears, Tokio Hotel...

- Funktioniere seinen Sarg zum Kanu um und paddle damit auf dem unterirdischen See herum


End file.
